Sasuke's Confession
by Yesterday Today Forever
Summary: Sasuke finally manages to confess to his crush of three years, Naruto Uzumaki. How will said male react? Read and find out Sasunaru Narusasu! Story better than it sounds, really. C:


**Disclaimer: Naruto does not and never will belong to me :C. Story based off of the video titled "Sasuke's love confession" by the User **** XxWeirdWorldxX on youtube so feel free to show them some love **.

* * *

Sasuke rolled his shoulders while cracking his neck. His shoulders slumped as he let out a harsh breath. Today was the day. Today was the day he, the-oh-so-renowned-Sasuke-motherfucking-Uchiha, would confess to his long time love of three years, Uzumaki Naruto.

He turned eyeing himself in the full length mirror, taking note of the tight jeans that clung perfectly to his thighs. The raven smacked his ass and winked at himself through the mirror. What was he so worried about anyway, who would turn down- he mentally gestured at his body- this. With a new bout of confidence he strut out of the Uchiha Manor, flipping his dark locks as he did so.

He appeared outside Naruto's apartment door, ringing twice. A fury of shuffling, groaning, and crashes were heard until the door was swung open revealing a very shirt less and very grumpy looking Naruto. Upon seeing Sasuke the blond suddenly perked up.

"Oh hey Sasuke,'' he said, a wide grin spreading across perfect rows of teeth," whadya doing here?"

Sasuke shuffled his feet before standing tall and stared straight into awaiting pools of blue.

"Naruto there is something I need to tell you."

"W-what is it?" He asked suddenly fearing the worst. He moved to join Sasuke in the hallway, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

The raven seemed to be debating whether or not he should voice what he had come to say.

"I'm in love with you Naruto Uzumaki!" He burst before regaining his original Uchiha like composure. Naruto looked more than taken aback by the statement, if his widening of eyes and slack jaw were anything to go by.

"Ho-how long?"

"Ever since we accidentally kissed in class." He admitted and turned his head to the side.

"But Sasuke that was over three years ago."

"And that's how long my love for you has lasted." They slipped into a short silence which Naruto broke by moving closer to the Uchiha and sliding his arms around his neck.

"W-wow this, this is all so sudden," He whispered, pulling himself closer to the taller male."If I had only known sooner..."

Sasuke smirked and placed his own hands on the blond's waist.

"I'm assuming you feel the same way then...?"

"Ha ha, oh hell no!" The blond laughed, while abruptly shoving the pale teen away." I'd never be caught with a fag like you!"

The shocked expression that planted itself on the Uchiha's face was priceless as he sputtered. "But you were just going to..."

"Yeah well I changed my mind." The blond replied crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"But I thought..." The raven continued to sputter.

"Well you thought wrong. You know what I don't wanna be around you right now, better yet I don't wanna be your friend anymore. If you'll excuse me I'll just leave." Ignoring the stricken face of his counterpart, he slammed the door and locked it loudly.

Sasuke stared at the door long after Naruto closed it, still in shock. Sasuke, the heartthrob of the century, the man that could have any female wrapped around his finger at a single glance, had gotten rejected, by a dobe no less.

* * *

Kakashi stared down at his mentally broken down student as he awkwardly rubbed Sasuke's back.

"...An-and then, then he called me a fag!" He hiccuped although it was barely coherent due to constant sobs that unabashedly fell from his lips.

"It's alright Sasuke," he said in what he hoped to be a comforting tone,"just let," The raven reached up, grabbed a section of Kakashi's Jounin vest, and haphazardly blew his nose into it. He released it and let his head fall to the others shoulder to begin a new episode of sobbing, the Jounin cringed,"it out."

* * *

**Fin- Forgive me for how terribly OOC this was but it had to be done. On a further note I find reviews incredibly arousing so feel free to turn me on *wink*.**

***Edit* Okay apparently people are starting to take this fic seriously I am in no way trying to insult anyone by this, in fact SasuNaru is my OTP, so I apologize if may have come off that way. I am most definitely not a homophobe considering the fact that I live and breath yaoi. It is a light-hearted fic that was written for the shits and giggles so there is absolutely no need to get butthurt and leave it in your review. Thank you.**


End file.
